


Breaking Frames

by RainIsMyFavouriteColour



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/pseuds/RainIsMyFavouriteColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nitori feels for Rin is new and different, something he hasn't felt before. It's indescribable, but if he tried to put it into words, it might be something like this. Drabble format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Frames

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally taken from an rp with someone. The context is that Rin and Nitori are an official couple and Rin is in hospital with Nitori visiting him. I kind of felt like trying out a different way of writing, so this resulted.

Ai still couldn’t quite believe it, that something like this was something he could do whenever he felt like it. He had been dreaming of it for far too long, that it now seemed surreal whenever he was together with Rin. It had felt so far out of reach, like being at the bottom of the ocean and watching the faint patches of sunlight barely dance across the surface from far below.

Kissing Rin was like breaking through it, like breathing air for the first time, foreign but new and welcome, like coming alive. True, Ai had been alive, but he had felt more like a passive onlooker of life, existing and drifting along rather than being an active participant. Meeting Rin had been a wakeup call, like angry red streaks marring calm serenity. What Ai did now was more than simply _being_. It felt different now, he felt different. Things looked brighter, felt more vivid. Life was a kaleidoscope of impressions, changing daily and making it beautiful.

Where Ai was quiet and timid, Rin was loud and passionate. It was all too easy for Ai to hide what he felt behind smiles, something Rin didn’t do at all. He was all raw emotion, no matter how much he wanted to hide it, like thick strokes of paint splashed across a canvas. Rin didn’t care about staying inside the borders framing it; he exploded them with his very essence. He had caused Ai to break out of his own frame, out of monotone and harmonious blocks of colour, mixing them with bright splashes of blues, yellows, reds and everything in between.

He still hid what he felt sometimes. Using faked happiness had come easy to him for too long but it was Rin who elicited his true emotions from him every time. It was only around him that he truly let show what he felt, effortlessly and often without true consent from himself. It was just something that happened. It was too easy to show how worried Ai was about Rin, or when he was happy, sad, angry. Inevitably, they were more often than not caused by Rin, these waves of emotions. Until Rin, Ai had not truly understood the meaning of an 'emotional roller-coaster'.

Life with Rin wasn’t grey and drab any longer. It was unpredictable. Life for Ai had been like this hospital room was without the flowers, without colour, blank, white, sterile with only sleep separating the days from one another. Thanks to Rin, it was bursting with colour now, even when they did nothing but lie next to each other silently.

It was what happened now too, clouding Ai’s heart and head. He leaned his forehead against Rin’s, his eyes closed and mouth curved upward in a smile. His head was a bit dizzy and his breathing calm, chest light as his mind lost control over his tongue, sighing an “I love you” into the warm space between them.


End file.
